Original Loveless Story: Team Bloodless: KiruRei
by AsakuraMTY
Summary: It's my Original team from Loveless! Their name is Bloodless! ReiXKiru. Rei is the Sacrifice and Kiru is the fighter. Rei is the oldest. Rei20, Kiru16


Kiru's POV

I let my blade slide across my skin softly,Blood already beading on the surface.I hear a knock at the door.  
"Kiru?! are you in there"  
I gasp out and start throwing stuff away, Hiding my razor and gauzing my arm.  
"Wait a second"  
i'm done and i open the door, Rei in front of me with an eyebrow raised.  
"Hey, what are you doing"  
I look up at him with an innocent smile, trying to hide the pain i was feeling at the moment.  
"Nothing. just laying down, why"  
Rei looks at me.  
"i smelled blood"  
I gulp and shake my head.  
" i don't know"  
Rei looks at me seriously.  
"Your lying to me, i can see it in your face"  
Fuck...he knows...goddamnit.  
"i'm not!" i back up.  
"Let me see your arms then.  
i shake my head.  
"NO. Why? there's nothing wrong"  
he grabs my arm and i hiss out in pain.  
He frowns at me and rips off my sleave along with my gauze.He looks at the multiple cuts and gashes that are fresh on my arm.  
"You've been cutting again! i told you to stop!You know i hate it"  
"i can't! Leave me alone! Quit trying to protect me! I can do that myself"  
I push him away.  
"Kiru! Listen to me"  
He pushes me into the wall.  
"Your going to kill yourself oneday! i love day! i need you, your my Sentouki"  
"I don't care, if i want to die i can! You should have just let me slit my wrists and die the day you found me"  
He slaps me across the face. I fall to the ground.  
"Don't say that! Quit being so goddamn stubborn"  
I get up and start walking to the door.  
Rei grabs me.  
"Kiru, please"  
I hit him in the stomach and start screaming.  
"Get the Fuck away from me! I don't need you or ANYONE"  
I run out the door of our apartment, tear blurring my vision.  
"i don't need anyone"  
i whisper to myself as i run.  
I"ll be fine alone.  
I end up at my old house, an old alley filled with glass and boxes. Me and mom used to live here until she left one day and never came back, after that i met Rei.  
"Rei..." i vision him in my head smiling.  
"im sorry"  
I lay in the corner and take out a bottle from my pocket.  
Xanex.  
This will take the pain away. I pour about 5 in my hand and put them in my mouth swallowing them dry.  
I rock back and forth on the wall. I repeat the words like a seance.  
"I want to die"  
My Vision begins to blur and my hands shake as i lose consious and fall to the ground.

Rei's POV-

I knew i shouldn't have hit him, but i couldn't help it. I needed him, i was nothing without him...i had no reason to live, if he died.  
i look in the Public park...not ther.  
"Kiru"  
i go down to my knees, and then it hits me.  
"Kiru's alley"  
i get up and run.  
Kiur, Kiru, Kiru, Kiru.  
i start up the alleyway, looking around I see a body in the corner.  
"Kiru? oh god"  
Please don't be Kiru. I rush over and brush the hair from their face...but Recognizing him, because of his star earring...i had given him.  
He's unconsious...a bottle falls out of his hand.  
"Xanex...no"  
I pick him up and run to the hospital.

Kiru's POV-

I hear a steady beeping noise in my head. i open my eyes slightly being blinded by the light.  
"Kiru...please come back...i love you...i love you"  
i see Rei's head in my lap his eyes close and tears running down his beautiful face.  
It hitting me...I've never seen Rei cry before.  
"Kiru...i'm sorry for everything, i'd give up my life as a sacrifice just to be with you, i love you...i don't want to be alone.  
I don't want to be alone The words hit me like a bomb.  
"I'd never leave you alone, Rei"  
Rei's eyes flash open "Kiru"  
He tackles me.  
"Ahw...Rei body still sore"  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me"  
i pull him up for a kiss.  
I pour everything i have into it, his tounge swims into my mouth and together they dance.  
Then the thought hits me, where the fuck am i?  
"Where are we"  
"Hospital. I see you tried to overdose on Xanex so i rushed you here"  
"...And had my stomach pumped"  
"I had no choice"  
I look down "I'm sorry, Rei"  
He grabs my chin pulling it up.  
"I'm sorry...and i'm sorry for hitting you"  
"it's ok...you hit like like a girl anyway"  
i giggle "-.- i do not"  
"i love you, Rei"  
I hold him.  
Rei sighs and imbraces me.  
"Come on let's go...i don't really like this hospital"  
"Why? they saved me"  
"...The first time i walked in here with you they thought i was your mother"  
I laugh "But, Mommy..." Rei glares at me, and together we warp home...together... 


End file.
